unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Unbreakable Machine-Doll Complete Soundtrack CD Vol.I
| Original Name = TVアニメーシヨン「機巧少女は傷つかない」BD Vol.2 特典CD コンプリートサウンドトラックCD Vol.1 | Artist = Masaru Yokoyama Toku | Released = January 29, 2014 | Length = 52:35 | Catalog Number = ZMXZ-8982-CD | JAN Code = 4935228134700 | Composer = Masaru Yokoyama Toku | Arranger = Masaru Yokoyama | Label = Showgate | Publisher = Media Factory | Producer = }} The は傷つかない コンプリートサウンドトラック Vol.1|Kikō Shōjo (Mashin-Dōru) wa Kizutsukanai Konpurīto Saundotorakku CD Vol.Ⅰ}} is the first volume of the complete soundtrack of the ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll anime series. It was composed by Masaru Yokoyama and Toku and was arranged by Masaru Yokoyama. The complete soundtrack was released bundled along with the second volume of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Blu-ray and DVD, released on January 29, 2014, almost four months after the airing of the first episode of the anime series, and features twenty-five soundtracks. Track List |- |2 |"Tea Cup Garden" |1:49 |''"Tea Cup Garden"'' refers to England. |- |3 |"Sunny Spot" |2:02 | |- |4 |"Brilliant Moon" |2:01 |''"Brilliant Moon"'' refers to nobleness. |- |5 |"Night Wind" |1:57 | |- |6 |"Black or Silver" |2:20 |''"Black or Silver"'' refers to the rivalry between Raishin Akabane and Loki. |- |7 |"Fuming Low Peak" |1:30 | |- |8 |"Rainy Moon" |1:29 | |- |9 |"Good Grief" |1:48 | |- |10 |"Hidden Tenderness" |2:10 | |- |11 |"Monologue" |2:33 | |- |12 |"Nobless Oblige" |2:02 | |- |13 |"Man Mind Confession" |2:45 | |- |14 |"Tranquil Night" |2:10 | |- |15 |"Impermanence" |2:02 | |- |16 |"Magicienne" |2:08 | |- |17 |"Critical Wave" |1:52 | |- |18 |"Spiral" |1:39 | |- |19 |"Magica" |2:12 | |- |20 |"Bravery Steps" |3:11 | |- |21 |"Marginal Combat" |2:01 | |- |22 |"Treed Dawn" |2:16 | |- |23 |"Immortals" |2:48 | |- |24 |"Zugzwang" |1:42 | |- |25 |"Shoot Out" |1:52 | }} Soundtrack Applied To Promotional Video Episodes Special Staff Production Tracks Image Gallery Video Trivia Notes # "Walpurgis R.A.M.A."'s title's abbreviation, R.A.M.A., represents for "Royal Academy of Machinart Anthem", meaning, its soundtrack is the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart's anthem that was used as the soundtrack of the major events in the Academy; the Walpurgis Night's opening ceremony and the one hundredth anniversary of the construction of the Academy's Clock Tower, and its soundtrack's sound evokes the pride of the Academy, which represents it, that encloses the evocation of a strife, which refers to the Walpurgis Night that the Academy holds, and the mysteriousness and enchantment of magic, which refers to the education the Academy specialises in, which represents the Academy encompassing the Walpurgis Night and the education of magic. # "Tea Cup Garden"'s title refers to the English's tea culture, which refers to England, and its soundtrack's sound evokes the sprightly side and the elegance and majesty of England, which refers to England, that was used as the soundtrack of the Yaya version of the promotional video of the anime series, for its sound evokes sprightliness that is synonymous with Yaya's personality, and of Charlotte Belew's first appearance, for its sound evokes majesty that is synonymous with Charlotte's personality. # "Sunny Spot" # "Brilliant Moon"'s title refers to the brilliant moon's imposing appearance, which represents nobleness, and its soundtrack's sound evokes the sereneness and the pureness of the moon's reflection on the surface of the water that was used as the soundtrack of the Charlotte Belew version of the promotional video of the anime series and of Komurasaki's first appearance. # "Night Wind" # "Black or Silver"'s title refers Black to the colour of the hair of Raishin Akabane; black, which represents Raishin, and Silver, an equivalent colour of the colour, white, to the colour of the hair of Loki; white, which represents Loki, and its conjunction, or, represents an alternative which represents competition; the rivalry between Raishin and Loki, and its soundtrack's sound evokes a competitive yet playful contest, which refers to the comical rivalry between Raishin and Loki, that was used as the soundtrack of Raishin and Loki's first meeting. # "Fuming Low Peak" # "Rainy Moon" # "Good Grief" # "Hidden Tenderness" # "Monologue" # "Nobless Oblige" # "Man Mind Confession" # "Tranquil Night" # "Impermanence" # "Magicienne" # "Critical Wave" # "Spiral" # "Magica" # "Bravery Steps" # "Marginal Combat" # "Treed Dawn" # "Immortals" # "Zugzwang" # "Shoot Out" Links References Category:Music Category:Soundtracks Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Complete Soundtracks Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Blu-ray/DVD Vol.II